Education of an Ambassador Part One
by Timthetum
Summary: The first part of an eight part epic, featuring the young Princess Diana of the Amazons. Contains Spanking a lot of spanking in some parts . Comments welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Historical note: whilst this story is clearly (my) fantasy, the only obvious liberty I've taken with Wonder Woman canon is the introduction of a number of young Amazons, and the idea that Diana is fated to be Wonder Woman, The story is set during the 1940's, but that won't matter for a while.

There are likely to be eight chapters of this.

**Education of an Ambassador**

**Part One**

It was only mid morning, and already I found myself lying across Aerial's lap.

Aerial was a giant of a woman; I was very nearly six feet tall myself, and yet, dangling over her knees, neither my hands nor my feet touched the floor.

She shifted her right leg a little, lifting my rear, covered only by my thin white tunic and a brief part of underpants, to present an even better target.

There came the twin noises of a spanking; the whoosh of her wooden-soled sandal through the air, and then the splat as it hit my bottom. Without a pause it came again, and four more times. I gritted my teeth against the sting, but did not react otherwise.

It was hardly the first time I'd felt Aerial's sandal.

I levered myself back to my feet, off Aerial's muscular thigh. Standing, she replaced the sandal on her desk, and looked at me.

"Back to your desk, Diana." I nodded and trudged back to my stool. It nested amongst my five classmates, and we returned to our work, the excitement temporarily over.

Classes on Paradise Island were held for those between the ages of 4 and 22 years; for the first 12 years, as our bodies developed, they were based around physical training, for, although we preached peace and love, we Amazons were a warrior race at heart, and we stood ready to defend ourselves.

At sixteen the emphasis shifted to philosophy, mathematics, literature and such intellectual pursuits; we did not neglect our bodies though, as 2 hours each day were set aside to further honing our skills.

We were a physical people, and traditional discipline was enforced on all those of school age in a physical fashion. My class had six 18 year old girls, full of high spirits, and less interested in theoretical learning than we should have been. Aerial found frequent opportunities to employ her sandal, and indeed, by lunchtime two of my classmate, Artemis and Mela, had journeyed to the front of the room for an excursion over her knee.

In truth the spankings did not hurt greatly, but the humiliation of being placed over teachers lap in public stung rather more.

We spent lunchtime as a group, eating grapes and drinking fresh cool water from one of Paradise Island's many bubbling streams; they trickled down from the mountain that is the centre of our home, cooled by the snow they initially passed through near its peak.

The afternoon classes passed with little incident, and we finished the day with archery practice. I loved to see those thin wooden shafts speed towards their target; I made and fletched all of my own arrows, and my bow was passed to me from my mother, Queen Hippolyta.

After archery I chatted with Artemis for a while, and then strolled ideally home.

I lived with my mother in the Palace; it was a fine marble building, sparkling in the late evening sun. I ran up the steps, and entered the throne room; Mother often finished her day there, signing whatever official documents needed confirmation.

She looked up as I entered. Oddly I thought she looked somehow older, and pained. She shifted in her seat.

"Diana, my darling. How are you?"

"Fine Mother. We finished with archery today. You know how I love that. How are you?"

She looked somewhat pensive. "Daughter, I am troubled."

"Why Mother? All seems to go well."

She sighed deeply, as though she had a difficult task ahead of her.

"Come sit with me. I must talk to you, seriously."

I went forward, and sat on the steps at the foot of her throne, my legs drawn up beneath me. The cool stone was pleasant on my bare legs beneath my tunic.

"Aphrodite came to me in a dream last night. She told me that, in years to come, we must send a representative out into Man's World. She will be our Ambassador, and she will stand as the defender of all women everywhere."

"But surely that is great news Mother?"

"She told me who the representative must be. It will be you, Diana."

I leapt to my feet and clapped with joy.

"Me! That is great news. I look forward to it already. When will I go?"

"Not for some years yet; we will receive a sign when it is time. Aphrodite will appear to me again so that the matter is sure.

"However that is not all she said, and she left me with three gifts as proof that I had not merely dreamt our meeting." So saying she reached down by her side, and lifted a rounded paddle, and a quivering switch.

"Diana, you are a good girl. Mostly. But you are wilful, and prone to lapses of concentration. You act too often without thought, or consideration. Partly this is as a result of your youth, but in large part it is because I have allowed you to be spoiled. You have always been a favourite around Court, and I fear that I have indulged you."

I did not think that I wanted the conversation to continue along these lines, so I tried to change the subject.

"But what are the three gifts that she left you? Surely you do not include those?" I nodded toward the paddle and the switch.

"These are the gifts that she left me, with instructions that I use them on you whenever you commit a fault. In future Aerial will provide a daily report on your behaviour and your progress; should it find fault with you I will spank or switch you.

"I realise that this may appear a draconian measure, but it is the will of the Gods, and it will ensure that you have matured sufficiently to represent us in Man's World."

I could not think of a sensible response to this; I was elated at the idea of seeing Man's World, and proud that I had been chosen by the Gods. I was not, however, keen on the method to be used to season me.

Something occurred to me.

"You said that there were three gifts. What was the third one?" Surely it was not some further tool to punish me!

The Queen shifted uncomfortably on her throne, and, of its own volition, her hand dropped to her rear, and rubbed gently.

"The third gift. She demonstrated the paddle and the switch on me, to remind me that your wildness is as a result of my inaction.

"Firstly she placed me over her knees and paddled me; then she bent me over the arm of my throne and switched me. I awoke this morning with a well beaten rear end, and it pains me still."

I could not suppress my amusement at this. The image of the Queen, regal in her floor length toga and with her tiara on her head, dangling across Aphrodite's knee like a naughty child, was too much. I snorted, and then laughed out loud.

The Queen fixed me with an evil eye.

"Perhaps we should try them out now?" she said, with an almost sweet tone to her voice. The danger in the room had a physical feel to it, looming like the mountain in the distance.

"Sorry Mother. I meant nothing by it. I'll go and do my homework now." Any excuse to escape her presence, before humour overtook me once more.

"Very well. Remember, we begin tomorrow. Do you homework well, and have a refreshing rest."

I left the room, shaking with suppressed mirth, and headed for my room.

End of Part One.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Education of an Ambassador**

**Part Two**

The following day dawned clear and warm, as did most days on Paradise Island; the blue sky was barely interrupted by the occasional errant cloud, and this seemed to reflect my mood.

I was buoyed by the news of my future excursion to Man's World, and I was determined to concentrate on my school work: I would give Aerial no reason to find fault with me.

In class I refused to be drawn by the antics of my classmates, as one by one they found themselves called to the front of the class, placed over Aerial's knee, and spanked.

I only spoke when called upon, and I diligently completed my evening assignments; I was becoming the class swot!

By the end of school on the second day my behaviour had become so obvious that my classmates were commenting on it. Artemis, my best friend, was particularly confused, as we had long been companions in mischief, and had often found ourselves simultaneously nursing a sore backside.

"Diana, are you well?"

"I am fine, thank you."

"Well, are you possessed by some contrary spirit?"

"That is not worthy of answer Artemis. I am merely…dedicating myself to my school work."

"Diana, I do not care what you say. Some illness afflicts you. It is not natural for you to be so quiet. Where is my boisterous friend? Are you locked away in there somehow?"

"Artemis, I am fine. I am not possessed. My spirit is not trapped within my flesh. I have turned over a new leaf. This is the new me."

Artemis stared at me in frank disbelief, her bright red pony tail bouncing against her well-muscled shoulders as she shook her head, denying what she had heard.

"I must return home now. I will see you in the morning, my friend."

"No, wait, come with me; I've learnt where Aerial bathes. We could steal her clothes, and watch her walk naked back to town. Come Diana. It will be fun. She always bathes after class finishes."

I felt the tugging of my history, tempting me to follow Artemis' lead. It was an almost physical sensation, and it took all of my willpower to wrench myself back to well-behaved ways.

"I cannot. I must get home. Now."

So saying I turned from Artemis and ran; none ran as swiftly as I did when I wished it, and Artemis, knowing this, let me go. I could imagine the look of disgust on her face as I left her on that dusty road.

I could not help wondering if she would carry through her plan alone, and what Aerial would do when she caught her; Artemis always managed to get caught.

I arrived at the palace as the last of Mother's advisors left; they greeted me pleasantly, as usual; Mother had said nothing to them of my fate.

Mother was, once again, seated on her throne, completing her daily tasks. She looked up as I entered, and a smile broke across her beautiful, serene face.

"Diana, welcome home. How was your day? Do you have a note from Aerial?"

"Hello Mother. My day was fine." I had decided not to mention how I had been tempted to join Artemis in her mission of mischief. "I have a note from Aerial; you will be pleased."

I handed the thin piece of parchment to mother; there was a brief message in Aerial's large neat hand.

"Diana has been diligent today, and has given no fault"

Mother looked at me with a satisfied smile.

"Diana, I am very pleased. You are approaching the matter of maturing in a most gratifying manner. I always knew that you could, if you put your mind to it."

Lifted by the pride in my Mother's voice I left to complete my evening's work, and then to an early bed, so that I would be refreshed for another day of dedicated school work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Education of an Ambassador**

**Part Three**

The following day again started with fine weather; I am surprised that I did not sense the gathering storm.

I leapt from my bad, washed in the waiting bowl, and dressed in a white tunic, white underpants and flat soled sandals with laces that extended most of the way up my calves.

I examined myself in the mirror; my raven tresses fell below my shoulders, and highlighted a strong, well constructed face. I hesitated to call myself beautiful, especially next to the classical looks of my Mother, but I saw nothing displeasing in my countenance, and my body overflowed with youth's energy.

I bounced on the balls of my feet for the sheer joy of being healthy and fit. My whole being was bathed in the delight of simply being.

Strolling to the breakfast room I was alone; Mother had been busy latte into the night and would not arise for some time yet. I broke my fast with bread and honey, washed down with chilled fresh water. It was a meal fit for any princess.

I left for school at my usual time, my evening's work safe inside the small pack that swung from my shoulder.

After a short time I came across Artemis.

"Hello, my friend. Did you steal Aerial's clothes last night?"

Artemis stared at me with something close to contempt.

"After you let me down? I did not. Mischief is much less fun alone. Perhaps tonight though…?"

"I am sorry Artemis. I am determined to be good. I have good reason, and one day you will understand."

"Gods, Diana! You are becoming so… prissy! I cannot stand to be with you!"

With that she turned and began to storm away.

I grabbed her right arm, and pulled her back. I could not let her go like this.

Artemis however misunderstood my gesture, and spun around, ready to fight. Her other arm, lying by her side, rocketed up, fist clenched, and smacked against my nose.

Amazons were taught to fight; however I felt about Artemis my reflexes could not let her assault go unanswered. Holding the arm that I had grabbed I twisted her, pulling the arm up behind her back. Pushing as she became unbalanced, I forced her down into the road, lying on her face with me lying on her back.

She wriggled beneath me, but could not free herself, as the dust rose up around us, coating our tunics with a dull layer.

After a time she stopped trying to fight me, and then I realised she was shaking. At first I though that I had really hurt Artemis, and that she was crying. Then, seeing that she was in fact laughing uncontrollably I released her and rolled aside.

"Gods, Diana" she panted "I thought that you had gone away. I was terrified that you would turn the other cheek when I struck you. I was never so happy to be tossed to the ground."

I bit my lip; I could not hope to succeed in my task unsupported by my friends. I needed at least one other person who would understand when I backed down, and who would not think I had suddenly become a teacher's pet.

Mother had not sworn me to secrecy exactly, although I knew that she wished to keep my fate quiet for as long as possible. I did not think that she would wish me to be ostracised by my best friend.

I organised my thoughts, and, haltingly at first, but then more steadily as I continued, I told Artemis the entire story, leaving out only Mother's beatings at Aphrodite's hands.

When I finished Artemis nodded as though this was what she had expected.

"I always knew that the Gods meant you for something special. Diana, I am your friend. I will support you in your great undertaking. But sometimes, you know, I will still get you into trouble. It is my nature. I will….suppress it, as best I can."

She reached over and hugged me, which I returned joyfully. I had an ally.

We sprang to our feet, and Artemis pointed out something that had not occurred to me.

"I fear that I have already gotten you into trouble. We are late."

I cursed. She was right, and with a class of only six it was not possible for 2 girls to sneak in unseen.

We set ourselves and ran to school, our long legs eating up the distance. Even so when we reached the classroom the other girls were seated on their stools, heads down, and completing a problem that Aerial had written on the large slate at the head of the room.

"Ah girls. At last. And look at you; your appearance is not acceptable. You are covered in dust, and dishevelled. I can do nothing about the latter, but I believe that I can help remove the dust, from at least a part of your bodies.

"Come here both of you." She picked up the sandal from her desk.

We walked reluctantly to where she had seated herself on her raised stool. She took hold of Artemis first, and drew her across her lap. With no hesitation she raised her sandal and whacked it down; it seemed to me she used rather more force than usual.

Artemis grunted as it struck, and a cloud of grey dust puffed up from her backside. The sandal fell again, and plumes of dust arose, like those from a volcano as it snorted prior to eruption.

Aerial added three more very firm slaps, and Artemis twitched at each. She was then returned her to her feet, and when Artemis rubbed at the offending area she seemed to do so with more urgency than was usual.

I was seized next, and fell forward across the awaiting thighs. As before there was no delay; the sandal spoke its song, thwacking across the width of my rear. It certainly had more force than I recalled; there was an immediate throb, and the second blow, when it came, forced an involuntary gasp from my mouth.

As she slapped me a third time the dust that her first blow had raised began to fall around me. I really had been covered in it!

The fourth spank caught the underside of my buttock cheeks, and this really stung. I almost cried out. The fifth returned to the centre of my bottom, which already ached, and so did the sixth. I did not recall such a thorough slippering.

I was allowed to stand, and my hands found their way to my behind with no conscious though. Aerial nodded at a job well done, and replaced the sandal.

"Back to your seats girls."

We sat gingerly on the hard wooden stools; their rough surface only served to intensify the discomfort that we felt.

We turned to the problem that Aerial had set the class, and worked quietly for a while.

Then Aerial began to lecture us on Greek history, and my mind slipped away a little. I could not help picturing the disappointment on Mother's face when she read today's note from my teacher, and I wondered if she would use the switch, or whether I might escape with just the paddle.

I paid no attention to class as I tried to work out the reasoning Mother would follow, and I was, therefore, deeply surprised when I suddenly felt Aerial grasp my ear as she pulled me to my feet.

"Diana, I have called on you three times! Are you asleep girl? Where is your mind today? Come with me."

With this she dragged me out to the front of the room, and placed me in the usual position. This time the sandal fell with its usual force, but it fell twelve times, and on my already sore cheeks.

Had I been but two or three years younger the spanking would have brought tears, but I managed to suppress them. As it was I shuffled back to my seat in some discomfort, and, had the option been available, I would have much preferred to finish the morning class standing up.

Time passed far too slowly, and, when Aerial called for our evening work just before we broke for lunch I was very relieved. I reached down to my pack to find the completed essay, only to find that it was not there!

I looked around the floor, beneath my desk, but could not find it. In fact I could not remember having it since before my fight with Artemis. I must have left it by the roadside.

I put up my hand for attention, and Aerial called on me.

"Aerial, I have lost my pack. I must have dropped it on the way into school. Can I go and look for it during lunch break, and hand it in afterwards?"

"And how do I know you have done the assigned work? You might spend lunch writing the essay that you should have written last night."

"Aerial, I give you my word. I have written the essay. I have merely lost it. Somewhere."

"I do not doubt your word. I believe that you have written the essay. Perhaps you lost it doing….whatever it was that caused you to be late this morning. Still such carelessness is worthy of punishment of itself."

She turned to the class. "Girls, go to lunch. I will see you in one hour, for riding practice. Diana, stay in your seat."

My classmates left as they were instructed, many of them with a sympathetic glance back at me.

Once the last of them had left the room Aerial walked across to her desk, and opened a long thin draw that lay beneath its lip. From it she removed a ferrule; a three foot long whippy stick, perhaps half an inch across.

"Diana, I am sorry to do this, but you have given fault on three occasions in one morning. The punishment for this is 6 strokes of the switch. No doubt you genuinely lost your homework, but your behaviour today has been…unsatisfactory. Bend across your desk."

This was a new experience for me, although I knew that Artemis had been switched on two or three occasions, and had always well-behaved for some days afterwards. But I was sore already. It wasn't fair.

I stood, pushed my stool away, and bent face down over the desk. I gripped its far side, and placed my head on one side, so that I could see Aerial as she walked around behind me.

As usual there was no lecture; I heard a swishing noise, and then a line of fire flared across my bottom. I yelped, and my body shook. Gods, that had hurt.

The switch fell again, just below the still burning first line. The sensation was identical, as was the noise, and I yelped again.

The third stroke continued the progression down my buttocks, and it now felt like I had three strands of flaming string stretched across my rear. I felt my eyes begin to prickle as tears formed.

The fourth stroke was a little above the first, and the fifth one split the two. Aerial's aim was uncanny; each stroke found fresh areas to burn. As the sixth fell, swooshing through the air and whapping against my behind I was wriggling uncontrollably, and actually sobbing.

I had not, however, attempted to rise, or to protect myself with my hands.

"Diana, you took that extremely well; I shall note as much in my report to your mother. Come, compose yourself. Wash your face, and then join your friends. I suspect that you will have an uncomfortable afternoon; riding is never easy with a sore backside, as I recall from my own childhood."

With that she left the room, and I rubbed, as hard as I dared, at my blazing rear end.

I was not looking forward to the afternoon, but even more, I dreaded that evening's interview with Mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Education of an Ambassador**

**Part Four**

That evening I trudged slowly home, down the dusty road on which I had fought Artemis; as I passed our arena I spied my pack lying by the side of the road.

I picked it up, and continued homewards to the Palace, occasionally pausing to rub at my still throbbing behind.

When I entered the Palace the throne room was empty; Mother had finished with council business for the day, and retired to the dining room for supper. I found her there, lying comfortably on a low couch by a table on which was placed fruits and vegetables, at which she was picking.

"Hello Diana" she called cheerfully. My mumbled response told her everything that she needed to know about my day. "Had a bad day, eh? Let me have Aerial's report."

I handed across the crumpled piece of parchment, and stood, head bowed and with my hands behind my back, the proper penitent.

The Queen took her time reading the note; and then she shook her head, more in sorrow I thought, than anger.

"Oh daughter, what a day you've had! And what did this afternoon bring?"

"Riding practice." At this Mother snorted with laughter and clapped her hands. I glared at her, and she hastened to apologise.

"Oh, I am sorry. But trust Aerial to find the activity most likely to compound your misery. I do not suppose you feel less sore than when she finished switching you."

"Well, perhaps a little less sore."

"Come, let me see the damage. Over here, and let down your undergarments."

Somewhat reluctantly I complied with Mother's request, and as I did so, I tried to peer back over my shoulder.

Mother sucked in a short breath.

"Oh, Aerial has lost none of her skill with either sandal or switch! She has painted your bottom thoroughly with the former, and she might have chalked on the lines from the latter.

"I can imagine the sting. I well-remember the first time I felt Aerial's switch."

I was taken aback at this.

"Aerial switched you? How can that be possible?"

"You forget how long Aerial has undertaken the role of tutor. When I was a young girl I too attended her classes. Although, whilst you are a princess, I already ruled as Queen when I was seventeen, with the aid of the Council, and, as I suppose any teenager would, I let my position go to my head.

"Aerial was never affected by my rank; if I gave fault she was entirely prepared to take her Queen across her knee to apply her sandal. As I grew older these occasions became more frequent, as I became more self-important and wilful. It was a difficult combination of roles to play; school girl and Queen.

"One day it became too much; Aerial called me to the front of the class for some error, and ordered me across her lap, and I refused. She grabbed my arm, to pull me over, and I slapped her face.

"Before my hand had returned to my side she was up, dragging me after her. She grabbed the switch from its drawer, and threw me across the desk, before all of my classmates. The first stroked hit my behind before I knew what was happening, and the strokes that followed came equally quickly.

"By the time she had reached twelve strokes she had become calmer, and she stopped the beating. I had never felt pain like the intense burning in my backside; I hopped up and down, clutching my bottom, in a most unregal fashion. I bawled, tears dropped from my face like a small waterfall.

"But it was a lesson that I have never forgotten. Never again have I taken my position for granted, or attempted to abuse it. Aerial was harsh, but entirely correct in her actions, even though the tale of my beating spread across the island, to my utter humiliation."

I had listened enraptured to this story, quite forgetting the plight that I was in. Mother however had not.

"Diana, I have a decision to make. I had resolved to treat you quite harshly when first Aerial advised me you had misbehaved, in order to ensure that you knew I would carry through on my vow to Aphrodite.

"However, to punish you further today would be unnecessarily cruel. So my proposal is this; for now, eat, and then go to bed. Tomorrow and the next day you will attend school as usual. If by the second day you have committed no further offence I will give you 3 strokes of the switch; if you have offended then it will be 12.

"Do you understand this? Are you agreeable?"

"Oh yes Mother! Thank you for your kindness. I dreaded further strokes on my bottom tonight."

So off I went to bed, and for two days I was, once more, diligent and careful. When Mela insisted on knowing why I was so quiet Artemis rushed to my defence, as she had said she would. I managed to get through school without any further difficulties.

Following school on the second day I presented myself to Mother in the throne room, with another clear report from Aerial. Mother read this and nodded with satisfaction.

"Good, daughter. I am pleased that you took my words to heart. As promised then, it will be just three strokes of the switch."

She took my hand and guided me to the arm of her throne. It was a high stone arm, and the seat was set deep alongside it, so that I dangled over it like an inverted "V", my behind raised high above the rest of me, well-presented for punishment.

Mother raised the short skirt of my tunic, and whilst it would not have given any real protection, its absence left me feeling terribly exposed. She swished the switch through the air once; it was bendy and cut the air like a hot knife through warm honey.

"Ready, daughter?" she asked, and reluctantly I nodded my assent.

She set herself, and raised the cane above her shoulder. The sound as it whipped down was vicious; it seemed to slice into my bottom. I yelped, and clamped my hand to my mouth to smother the sound.

The switch rose, and fell again. Mother may have not had Aerial's practice at this but she was doing a fine job of laying the strokes in parallel across my rear.

The final stroke came, hissing evilly across the lower portion of my buttocks. I flinched under its force, and, despite my hand, cried out.

"Well taken daughter. You were brave, as ever." Mother helped me to my feet, and I rubbed at my stinging backside. Still, the switching had been no where near as bad as that I had received from Aerial, and this time I had not been sore in advance of it.

"I trust that I will not often need to remind you of this lesson Diana. It gives me no pleasure to beat you, although I shall not hesitate to carry out Aphrodite's instruction."

"No Mother, I trust it will not be a regular occurrence. If I may, I shall bathe now, and I will see you in the morning."

With that I left the throne room, to see how my stripes looked in the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Education of an Ambassador**

**Part Five**

It was 4 days after my nineteenth birthday, and it had been 4 months since Aerial, and subsequently my Mother, had found it necessary to take my across their knee.

My school work was impeccable, my time keeping immaculate and I had managed to fight off the temptation to be drawn into my schoolmates childish mischievous games. If ever I was inclined to join in, the regular trips that they took over Aerial's lap to visit with her sandal was enough to dissuade me; sometimes it was worth taking one spanking to be naughty, but not two!

In fairness it was possible that my new found maturity was starting to rub off on the girls in my class, as their spankings were becoming less frequent. Perhaps they were just growing up.

That fateful day we were spending the afternoon practising the use of the lasso. All Amazons trained in its use, as a relatively non violent manner of subduing a foe.

For two hours we threw the shiny ropes over stationary targets, and after Aerial was satisfied with our progress we took it in turns to run around whilst our colleagues roped us. This caused much hilarity amongst our group, as one after the one we were pulled into the dust.

It was a fine summer's day, and we enjoyed the break from the solemnity of our studies as we cantered around the fields, basking in the warm sun.

All too quickly, for once, the day came to an end, and I set off for the Palace, accompanied by Artemis. We pranced along, arm in arm, laughing at whatever silly gossip we could remember, or, on occasion, invent.

We were most of the way to my home when we passed a field of cattle. It did not take much time before Artemis suggested we practice our skill with our lassos on real live animal targets.

I did not hesitate to welcome the idea; the weather was too fine to cut the day short by returning home, and, after all, it would be good additional practice with our ropes.

We first selected an older cow, that seemed set on remaining in one place. As it was Artemis' idea I said that she could go first.

She stood erect, set herself, and whirled the hooped rope in the air. After taking a moment to aim she whipped the circle towards the head of the sedentary cow, and, somewhat to the surprise of both of us, it dropped over.

We fell about laughing, and the cow ignored both us and the rope that lay around her neck.

"Okay then." chuckled Artemis. "It's your go. The same one?"

"Alright, but only as practice. I'm going to try something that's moving next time."

I prepared myself in the same manner as Artemis had, and, once again, I looped the circle of strand over the cow's head, dropping it comfortably onto her neck.

We removed the ropes without difficulty, the animal continuing to ignore us as she munched at the sparse grass of the meadow.

"Which one next?" asked Artemis, eying up the possible choices.

"How about the young one there? The one dancing around her mother. That should be a challenge."

"I am the master of this lasso. No problem at all."

Once more she made ready, this time carefully watching the calf until it drew close to her. She breathed deeply and evenly, her concentration total. And then suddenly the rope shot out at the calf, only to flick against its hind quarters, sending it hopping a few feet further away.

"Nice try. My turn." I crowed, confident in my superior ability.

I observed the subject; after the failed attempt she was a little skittish, wandering warily in circles on the grass. As I waited to make my cast it was as though time stood still; I stood poised, the only motion was the spinning of the hooped rope.

I let out my breath gently, and released the lasso. It flew straight and true, and dropped over the calf's head.

"Yes!" I exulted, and Artemis just shook her head in disbelief. "First time too. Which animal next"

"That one there. The shaggy one at the edge of the herd. Should be easy for you, a big target like that." I should have spotted the wicked gleam in her eye, but, flush with success, I merely nodded my assent.

I wrapped my rope around my hand, for grip, and advanced towards the beast. Its tail was thrashing back and forth, and after every second or third mouthful it surveyed the area warily.

By the gods, it was a large cow, probably the biggest I had seen. I waited poised for its head to lift again, and when it did I popped the circle of rope over it, drawing it close so that the creature could not escape.

However as I did so the rope jerked back up in answer to the beast's shaking of its head, and the loop began to slide off, only to catch on the large pointed horns that adorned it.

It was at this point that I realised what Artemis had made me do; I had roped the bull!

Angrily it lowered its horns towards me, and charged. It was already quite close and with great speed hurtled it nearer. With no thought I hurdled the charge, landing seated on its back, facing towards its wildly whipping tail.

Infuriated the bull paused, shook once, and then began to gallop down the road to the Palace; I remained clinging to it, no more than an observer at this point, as I bounced up and down. My thin undergarments gave little protection from the bull's rough hide.

Artemis gave chase, screaming incoherently as she realised what her mischief had created.

The three of us continued down the road at some speed, to the general amazement of those that we passed.

I began to recognise the homes we left in our dust as ones that were close to the Palace, and indeed the bull seemed directed to it like a well aimed arrow.

As we approached the steps into the Palace the animal did not hesitate; it rushed up them, into the throne room, where Mother was meeting with the Council of the Amazons. My steed thundered into the middle of this, causing them to scramble this way and that, to get out of its path.

Quite suddenly it halted, throwing me from its back onto the marble floor. It snorted, confused by its surroundings, and tossed the Council table across the room with one shrug of its muscular neck. Then it paused, defecated at length on the floor of the august chamber, and, apparently satisfied with the message it had left, strolled back down the steps and back towards the field, where it passed a panting Artemis.

The Council gathered themselves together, finding their feet and some searching the wreckage for their papers. Many of them just stood around, surveying the damage, with disbelieving looks on their faces.

Mother however took a far more active approach to matters. She marched across to me and seized me by the arm.

"Daughter, are you alright?"

"Erm, yes, I am fine, thank you Mother. That was quite a ride."

She inspected me from head to toe, and decided that I had survived untouched.

"Right then, come here daughter." She hissed, and I sensed that, whilst she was pleased to see me undamaged, she was far from happy.

I tried to splutter some comments as Mother dragged me across to the throne. She threw herself into the seat and tugged me unceremoniously across her knee. One arm clamped across the centre of my back, while the other flicked up my tunic and then pulled down my undergarments.

"Mother!" I just had time to howl before her hand began to fall onto my exposed bottom, a torrent of stinging spanks that seemed to continue endlessly.

I wriggled, shifted and squealed. None of my efforts to cry for mercy or to escape met with any success as she continued to spank me more thoroughly than she ever had before.

Casting the occasional pained look over my shoulder I could see my behind taking on a frightening shade of red, and I began to cry for this spanking to end. For a brief moment it slackened off as Artemis ran into the chamber; quickly realising that she had clearly played a part in the day's mishap she called out to the head of the Council.

"Quick, grab her. And, if you wouldn't mind, spank her thoroughly!"

This obviously was not something that disturbed the first minister, and soon the twin sounds of palms on bare buttocks echoed around the large stone room; it was soon joined by the sound of both of us sobbing.

The Council as a whole clearly approved of this action, and after a few minutes they began to applaud in time with the spanks, as they fell onto our rear ends.

Mother continued until I was convinced my backside could be used as a beacon to warn away ships; shortly thereafter the first minister concluded her task as well.

We stood there like two naughty school girls, sobbing uncontrollably whilst our hands massaged our flaming rumps. As I said I had never been given so sound a spanking in my entire life, and the tender tight flesh actually ached, like muscles under excessively sun burnt arms.

"I trust that you will not be trying to lasso any more bulls, daughter? And Artemis, that you will think a little more deeply before leading others into mischief. You may both go."

We left the hall, heads bowed and much chastened. I swore never to use a lasso again! I may have been rash in that, in retrospect.


	6. Chapter 6

Explanatory note: I felt that this part needed to be included for the sake of the overall story, but otherwise it's my least favourite section; still Part 7 will be fun, and I've already written a chunk of Part 8 in my head. I'll be glad to get this finished really.

Further note: the above was written before I actually started writing. Having finished I find I actually quite enjoyed it. Go figure!

As ever, comments are welcomed.

**The Education of an Ambassador**

**Part Six**

I awoke as dawn's first strains sneaked through my bedroom window, to a pounding on the door.

I leapt from my bed, entirely unclothed, and without bothering to cover myself I ran across to the door, and threw it open. There stood one of the palace servants, panting, badly out of breath.

"The Queen bids you come at once. To her bed chamber." She gasped, her red face pinched with concern. It was unheard of for the Queen to send her servants on tasks of this nature; she would normally have simply walked to my chamber herself.

I hastily threw on a robe, and almost flew out of the door, and across to my Mother's room, which lay on the far side of the Palace.

I burst through her door, without even stopping to knock, and there sat Mother on the edge of her bed.

"Mother, what is wrong? Are you ill?" I almost shouted I was so tense.

"Daughter, daughter, calm down."

"But you called for me, in the night! What is the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter. I let my excitement get the better of me, I'm afraid. But Aphrodite has visited my dreams again, and she has left a further gift." She was shining with her joy.

"And what did she have to day this time? " I said, with a little trepidation. I had been behaving well, and had not been punished for nearly six months. Surely Aphrodite had not felt it necessary to furnish Mother with another tool with which to chastise me?

"Diana, it is good news. She tells me that she is satisfied that you are ready for your time in Man's World. I no longer need punish you. Aerial can cease to supply her daily reports to me."

"You are right; this is good news." I was appreciative, despite my recent record.

"What is more, she has left a gift for you. She has left the uniform that you will wear in Man's World."

With those words she reached behind her, and produced the most beautiful costume. It had a red and gold bodice, a thick gold belt, blue trunks, speckled with silver stars, and red boots, with white tops. There were also golden wrist bracelets and a tiara with a red star. Oh, and less encouragingly, there was a yellow metal lasso.

I could not find words to describe my reaction to the outfit. I just stood and stared, enraptured.

"Well, try it on, Diana!" Mother urged. I hesitantly walked across to her, and took the costume from her. I shrugged off my robe, and began to pull on the various elements of my new apparel.

It was the work of only moments to dress, and I stood there, feeling like I was ten feet tall. I felt every inch a warrior, ready for anything. As I paraded around the room, to Mother's admiring looks, a thought occurred to me.

"Mother, as Aphrodite says that I am ready, and as she has provided my uniform, does this mean I am to go forth to Man's World now?"

"No Diana, it is not yet time. The sign will be clear when it is received. You will also be gifted with great power by the Gods; strength, speed and flight. For now put away your costume, and it is time to prepare for school."

I promised to see Mother in 30 minutes in the dining room to break my fast, and I returned to my room. I carefully removed my uniform, and stored it safely away.

As I put my costume away I looked at it longingly. It was a wrench to dress for school in one of my plain tunics; I wanted to show everyone how well I looked when fully armoured.

I ate breakfast with Mother, and made my way to school. As I walked a strange fancy took me; it came to me that I could misbehave at school, without fear of reprisals beyond those I might experience in class.

It would be worth a spanking to be naughty for once after taking such care for so long.

I detoured through a nearby orchard and selected a fresh green apple to present to Aerial; from there I ran down the beach, and searched the tidal pools for a baby octopus. Finding one I made a small hole in the apple, and persuaded the many legged creature to release ink into it.

As I sprinted off towards school I could not stop myself from giving a satisfied chuckle, and as I neared the school my run gave way to a delighted skipping. I felt light hearted, as I had not for several years now.

I entered the class just as my classmates were sitting down, and I presented the apple to Aerial, along with a note from my Mother, telling her that her daily reports were no longer required. She thanked me for my consideration, and placed the gift on her desk, next to the increasingly worn looking sandal. She quickly read through the note, and placed it in her drawer.

Twice during the morning she picked up the apple, and seemed about to take a bite, but each time she was disturbed by a comment from the class; the first time Mala had a question, and the second time Persia threw some paper at Artemis, an action that earned her a trip over Aerial's knee.

It was perhaps 20 minutes to lunch when she finally took a huge bite from the fruit, chewing it contemplatively; she swallowed, took a further bit, and looked down at the apple. She saw the jet black flesh, and spat out the partially chewed mouthful onto her desk. Her teeth had been comprehensively blackened by the ink.

"Diana, this apple is rotten!"

"Is it?" I said innocently. "It came fresh from a tree this morning."

"Well, something is wrong with it." She poked at the flesh, which oozed ink. The whole class could see the truth dawning on her, and my classmates were as shocked as she was.

"Diana, is this a prank?" she said, in a voice full of disbelief.

I nodded happily. I knew what was coming, and oddly, I was looking forward to it.

"Come here at once." I walked to the front of the room, almost beaming with pleasure.

Aerial looked at me; looked away, and then looked back. She was clearly confused by my attitude. Then she began to put the pieces together; I saw her glance at the drawer which held the letter from the Queen.

She nodded to herself, and I felt the first butterflies.

"Very well then Diana; I gather that I alone will punish you. Let us make it memorable; I think it is time that I broke in a new sandal. This old one is getting old and tired." She held it up to demonstrate, and the end dipped towards the floor. "The sole has lost much of its resiliency; I do not think it is up to punishing a naughty twenty one year old child."

She reached into her drawer, and brought out a brand new sandal. She held it horizontally, and there was no sag in it. The sole remained firm and straight. She whacked it onto her desk, and it even sounded stern.

"So then, across my knee, my girl." I did as she requested, placing myself over her steely thighs, and shifting uncomfortably. It occurred to me that I may have miscalculated.

With no further pleasantries she raised the sandal to shoulder height and drilled it down with her full force; its stiff sole rebounded fiercely from the flesh of my bottom. I couldn't help myself; I yelped.

The sandal rose again, paused, and fell. Actually, fell fails to describe the force with which it was yielded. It smacked across my rear, and I desperately wanted to reach back to protect my burning behind.

The sandal struck me twice more, each blow eliciting a squeal from me. I really was too old to be punished like this, and to feel each slap so profoundly. I cursed Aerial's desire to break in her new weapon, as I gasped through the final two blows.

I hopped to my feet as soon as Aerial's left hand lifted from the small of my back, where it had been holding me in place, and grabbed at my burning bottom. It stung like I had been sitting on a nest of red ants, but yet I still felt satisfied.

I had enjoyed my trick, and I had suffered for it. I had acted as a child, and been treated as one, rather than as a future saviour of womankind.

The class looked at me horrified for the spanking I had taken, and I just smiled back. I walked back to my stool, and gingerly took my seat. I rubbed at my throbbing backside somewhat ruefully but with no real regret.

Class was quiet for the remainder of the day; no one wished to risk a similar spanking to my mine, especially whilst Aerial's sandal was so unyielding.

After school I walked home, humming to myself, occasionally rubbing my still tingling rear, and pleased with a job well done.


	7. Chapter 7

Explanatory note: a light and fluffy episode before the big finale, which I hope to get done in the next 48 hours or so. It should take this total serial up to around 15000 words.

It would be nice to get some comments on this, although perhaps you might prefer to wait until the whole thing is completed. If enough readers enjoy it I have ideas for several tales of Diana in Man's World, set in the 1940s, and remaining fairly true to the original comics. Not that I imagine most of you here have a lot of experience of them, which is a shame really, as Charles Moulton, Wonder Woman's creator, was a big fan of BDSM, and female empowerment.

Anyway, read and hopefully enjoy, and I'll be back soon.

**Education of an Ambassador**

**Part Seven**

I awoke an hour after dawn had broken, and stretched idly. I had turned 22 years old a few weeks before, and my formal education was now complete.

My classmates had progressed to further education or training, depending on their ambitions. Artemis wished nothing more than to be the best warrior she could be, and had moved on to train specifically in this area. Mala wished to be a scientist, and was studying the physical sciences.

My fate was sealed; there was no formal training available to the future ambassador to Man's World.

I occasionally joined Artemis in her training, or assisted Mother in her royal duties, or, if a class caught my fancy, I joined one of my other classmates to audit a lecture.

I found myself at something of a loose end.

I dressed slowly, and meandered across to the dining room to break my fast; I lay at my ease on a low couch and ate a satisfying meal of cold meats and bread, enlivened by mustard seeds mixed into a sauce.

I ate in a leisurely fashion, and it was thus that my mother found me, killing time.

We greeted each other affectionately, and then she said.

"Ah Diana, Aerial has made a proposal to me."

"Oh yes Mother, and what is that?"

"She suggests, as it may be some little time yet before you need to leave the island, that you might take up her duties as a teacher, for a spell. She will provide her lesson plans, and ensure that you are comfortable with what you need to know. She could then take a sabbatical. It has been many years since she could spend time on her own pursuits.

"I think that it would be a good opportunity for you; certainly if you are to preach Amazonian values in Man's World, then practice in teaching would be of benefit. And of patience."

I gave this some thought; certainly what Mother said made sense, and I did need to do something to fill my time. It was not the Amazon way to sit around unoccupied, but because my fate was already laid out, it was not possible for me to settle to any other discipline.

"I think I would be interested to try teaching for a while."

"I am glad that you think so. Aerial will be in her usual classroom by midmorning; she will discuss matters with you further."

I nodded at this, and we fell to discussing inconsequential matters whilst we finished out meal.

After breakfast was complete Mother left to prepare for her morning court, and I set out for the school. It was a warm spring day; the rainy season had recently finished, and everything seemed fresh and new. Even the normally dusty road down which I walked was clean; three weeks earlier it had been a muddy stream as rain teemed down, but now dried out and not yet worn it seemed almost paved.

I arrived at the school, which seemed odd in the absence of students; the rooms that normally echoed with the laughter of Amazonian youths sat disused and empty, awaiting the beginning of the new round of classes.

Knocking firmly on the door I entered the room I had spent six years studying in, to find Aerial seated at her desk.

"Hello Diana. The Queen has spoken with you about my suggestion I see."

"Hello Aerial. Yes she has. I was quite surprised, but I am intrigued by the idea."

"I am not sure why you should be surprised. Over the last few years you have grown to be one of my most mature students; you are sensible and bright. Your knowledge is more than sufficient to satisfy students, and it would be a new class of sixteen year olds."

"Well, provided that I can use your lesson plans, I would be happy to take your class, until the time comes for me to enter Man's World."

"Good then. You may take the plans with you, to study at your leisure. I will say that the better you are prepared, the better a job you will do."

She reached across her desk to hand me a large stack of papers, and then paused, struck by a thought.

"I do not suppose you have ever had occasion to physically chastise someone; I will leave you my sandal and my switch, but it would be well if you were proficient in their use."

I admitted that I had never spanked anyone, although this was not strictly true; as young children Artemis and I had played spanking games, taking it in turn to pretend to punish each other. I did not think that it applied here.

"Very well; you must have some experience in this area. I offer myself as a guinea pig for your use."

I stared back at her; surely Aerial did not intend me to beat her?

"Come, sit on my chair." Aerial instructed me. I did as she bid, but I admit that it felt uncomfortable. I was used to seeing this stool from a far more horizontal position.

"Take my arm, and pull me forward." Again I obeyed her instructions, placing my teacher across my lap. She lay there, and I began to appreciate the power of the position she had placed me in; I also began to feel a frisson of pleasure.

I seized Aerial's sandal from her desk, entirely of my own accord, and Aerial nodded, unsurprised.

"Now then." She said, with her voice rising up from near the floor. "I usually apply 2 slaps to each buttock, with the final two to the apex of the bottom, thereby catching each cheek. Go on, give it a try."

I raised the sandal, and dashed it down, as hard as I could. It rebounded from Aerial's left cheek, with a loud splat! She winced, and shifted on my thighs.

"That was harder than you wish to spank a girl, unless she has done something extremely bad. Just flick the sandal onto my bottom; that will be more than sufficient to generate a stinging sensation after six smacks."

I tried again, once more aiming for the left side of her bottom. I was satisfied with the slap it generated, and Aerial nodded.

"That was perfect; now the other side, and then the middle."

I completed the spanking to her specification, and she lifted herself off my lap. I was extremely pleased to see her hand sneak around to rub at her behind.

"As ever you are a quick study. I do not think that you will have any trouble in that area. Just remember to be careful with the amount of force that you apply."

"Should I not practice the use of the switch also?" I asked, having removed it from the drawer in which Aerial kept it.

"No, no." she hastened to reply. "You may practice that on a cushion, to ensure that you can apply it in straight lines that do not cross. I do not think you need to try it on an actual bottom at the moment."

This was not what I had wanted to hear, as I had relished the opportunity to repay some of the spankings I had received over the years. Reluctantly I returned the switch to its home, and once more picked up the sandal.

"Aerial, I think that I would benefit from a little more practice with the sandal, if you can spare the time."

"Spare my bottom, you mean." She muttered. "I suppose it would not hurt. Well, not hurt you, at least. Sit down again."

I did so, and she again lowered herself across my knee. I raised the sandal and eyed my target. To ensure that I applied the weapon to the correct area I flipped up her tunic, revealing her undergarments.

As I prepared to whack the sandal down onto her exposed rear end, it occurred to me that I was going to enjoy teacher training.


	8. Chapter 8

Explanatory note: so here we are at last, the conclusion of this 8 part epic. I've enjoyed writing it, and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it.

Please post any reviews that you have; you may well contribute to an improvement in my writing.

If anyone seems interested I may well do further tales of Diana, once she reaches Man's World. I have a couple in mind already.

But for now, please take your seats and make yourselves comfortable; the curtain is about to lift on the final part of this little story.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you:

**Education of an Ambassador**

**Part Eight**

It was only mid morning, and already I found myself with Pradia lying across my lap. There were also two other girls in a queue, awaiting their turns.

I raised the sandal in my right hand and slapped it down, across her right buttock; she flinched but remained silent. Next I slapped it down onto the left side of her behind, and then quickly, across the centre of her seat. She shifted and let out a low groan.

I repeated this procedure, and by the time six spanks had been delivered she was making a sound with each one.

"Up" I commanded, with a shake of my head. She climbed from across my knee, and gave me a rueful look, whilst wiping a stray tear from her left eye. I nodded, and she shuffled back to her stool.

I sat for a moment, a little puzzled by the strength of the effect of a fairly regulation slippering; I decided to be a little more careful with my two remaining students.

Looking up I called Philida across to me, and placed her in the orthodox position. As the sandal began the first of its journeys to a naughty backside, it seemed to me that I could feel my strength growing. I slowed the fall of the sandal, delivering what felt to me like a light tap. Philida yelped, and wriggled, and I could see the flat sole of the sandal bounce up off her bottom. There was clearly something going on.

I concentrated on ensuring that the remaining slaps were delivered quite gently, and even so my pupil was sobbing by the time that I had finished. Whilst Philida was a soft slightly plump girl I had never known her to react like this to being punished.

I approached the final spanking with extreme caution, and I could see the fear on Portia's face as I gestured her over to me. Steeling myself I made every effort to apply the slightest taps to her behind, and this time I was a little more successful, although she clutched at herself when returned to her feet.

Following this swishing, which must have seemed unusually harsh for the crimes committed, class was extremely quiet. Heads remained bowed over text books, and everyone worked studiously.

It was perhaps 30 minutes later when the peace of the room was disturbed by an ear-splitting noise; it sounded like sudden thunder, the clash of mighty cymbals in the sky.

I leapt to my feet as the explosion was followed by a loud droning noise, which seemed to move away in the air, dropping towards the bay. I ran to the door, and out of the front of the school. Looking up I saw a silvery tube, with flaps of metal sticking out from each side, and a glass canopy on its top. Inside the bubble was a figure.

Fire belched from the rear of the thing, and it was clearly crashing to Earth in the sea to the north of the Island.

I began to run, following its path, and I was amazed to find that I was able to keep up with it. I tore across the Island, leaving other Amazons as though statues in my wake.

As I arrived at the sandy beach that formed part of a natural harbour from which I had often swam, the airship crashed into the water, some 200 yards from shore, and began to sink immediately.

I made to dive into the water, and found that I had managed to miss it. Instead of breaking the surface I flew parallel to it, zooming across to where the metal thing had slipped below the surface.

Without hesitation I took in a mighty breath, and arrowed through the water, slicing through to where I could reach the transparent ball which contained the figure. It was not moving.

I smashed into the glass, shattering it instantly, and allowing water to gush in, surrounding the figure, which wore a brown leather jacket, a leather helmet and some type of goggles. It was trapped in a seat by twin belts, which I snapped with no effort.

Gathering the injured pilot I rocketed to the surface, and exploded into the air, water falling away from me as I gained height. I took a fresh breath, although I did not feel any need to do so, and angled my flight back to Paradise Island.

Reaching the shore I continued on, towards the hospital.

It took me a matter of seconds to arrive there, and I blew through the doors, searching for a doctor. I landed, cradling my charge with no effort, and followed the outstretched arm of an orderly towards a bed.

I placed the rescued flyer there, and, as a doctor approached, I bent to remove the strange headgear.

The face it revealed was odd, to me. It was a man! The first man on Paradise Island since the time of the Greeks, and Hercules ill-fated attempts to tame the Amazons.

As I looked at his face I could see a beauty that was new to me; his features were chiselled, his hair short, and his chin was strong, It was covered in short dark hairs, and it trembled as he took each painful breath.

This was the sign that my time had come! At last I was to leave the Island and travel to Man's World.

I turned to the doctor, who had been examining him as I stood and stared. In fact quite a crowd had begun to form around us; the news of the arrival of a man on the Island had spread with incredible speed.

"Will he live?"

"I should think so; he has some chest injuries, cracked ribs and such. I will need to operate to remove one from his lung. Standard stuff." Medicine on Paradise Island was extremely advanced; we boasted the finest surgeons.

I nodded satisfied, and looked around to see whether the Queen had joined the gathering throng. She had not, but I could see her approaching in the distance. With the smallest push of my legs I sprang into the air, and flew over my stunned sisters.

I dropped on to the path, by my mother's side, and she clasped me to her, so tightly that it almost took my breath away.

"Daughter, it is time! You have received the gifts of the Gods, I see. Soon you must fly to Man's World."

She held me at arms length, and smiled proudly at me.

The Great Adventure was just beginning.

**Afterword: **this took me an age to write, and I'm not terribly happy with it, but it is the story I needed to tell to finish off the series. I had originally intended to go on further, ending with Diana actually arriving in America, but in the end I felt this was unnecessary.

I still hope to get around to writing Diana's further adventures, but I'm having health problems and at present my enthusiasm for writing has rather waned. The only two projects I'm actively thinking about are both departures from what I've done before; one is a more serious look at a relationship which incorporates an element of discipline, and the other is a longer piece based on 2 TV shows, one which I love and one which I hate, and contains no spanking at all.

Anyway, many thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story; I appreciate your time.


End file.
